


Drive-In

by tqpannie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Makeouts, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Coulson takes Daisy to the drive-in





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nausicaa_of_phaeacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/gifts).



> For artichokes-heart for the Cousy Fandom Mandatory Makeouts. She gave me kissing in Lola. The drive in is a real place in Ohio that is open. Year round and plays old monster movies.

Coulson fiddled with the radio and grinned when he found the correct station to pick up the movie playing on the large outdoor screen. It was still just previews and he looked over at Daisy.

“I am going to get some popcorn,” Coulson tapped her arm. “Do you want anything else?”

“This is a drive-in?” Daisy grinned. “Like back in the old timey days?”

“A drive-in that is showing a triple feature starring Godzilla.” He slid his hand down and squeezed her fingers. “Now be nice or I won't bring you any Twizzlers.”

“I can't believe you’re going to let us have snacks in Lola,” Daisy turned her head as he stepped out of the car. “Could I get a ice tea if they have it? If not, a Coke would be good.”

Daisy watched Coulson walk away and carefully wiped her damp palms on her jeans. She was nervous and wondered for the tenth time since they arrived in this small Ohio town if this was a date. They had been chatting with Mack and Elena about old movies and she admitted she loved the old Godzilla movies lik Godzilla versus King Kong. Coulson had mentioned he was on a mission involving an 084 at Wright Patterson Airforce base and one of the Colonels had mentioned a drive-in that played monster movies.

Daisy took in her surroundings, kids were playing on the jungle gym equipment, groups of teenagers were chatting and laying blankets in the back of pickup trucks, and sunlight was gradually slipping away.

“Daisy, can you grab a couple--” Coulson’s voice startled her and she jumped.

“Coulson, sorry, here let me take a couple things.” Daisy says taking the popcorn and large drink cup from his hands. “Are we sharing?”

“You know. You could start calling me Phil again if you wanted,” he said softly as slid back into his seat. “Unless you--”

Daisy smile and handed him the container of popcorn, “Phil, I think I should stick with Coulson unless we are alone. Is that okay?”

“Are we going to be spending a lot of time alone?” Coulson asked, his voice was huskier than normal, and he turned his head to look at Daisy. “I know I would like that.”

“Me too,” Daisy replied softly, her heart raced, and she couldn't help but say his name again. “Phil.”

Their eyes met and Daisy shivered slightly at the heat in them. She licked her lips, almost involuntarily, and she saw Coulson’s eyes fixate on her lips. She realized she wanted him to kiss her, right here under the stars with a dancing hot dog on the movie screen, and Lola bearing witness.

Daisy was disappointed when the beginning of Godzilla versus King Kong interrupted and Coulson turned his attention to the screen. She had to admit this was the most fun she ever had seeing this movie. The two of them poked fun at the bad graphics and the ill-timed dubbing. They shared popcorn,their fingers brushed together multiples times and Daisy didn't believe it was accident.

Daisy decided, just as Godzilla tossed King Kong several city blocks, to try something she’d seen in the movies. She took a deep breath, feigned stretching, and let her arm fall across his shoulders so that her hand cupped his shoulder. She felt him stiffen for a moment and then relax. Coulson turned his head and stared at Her for several minutes before she tightened her grip on his shoulder and drew him closer to her.

“Daisy, you stole my move,” Coulson said softly and raised his hand to cup her face and his fingers threaded through the hair at her temple. He leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers.

“Phil,” Daisy sighed as their lips brushed against each other again. “I need…”

She captured his lower lip between hers, her tongue darted out to run along the seam of his lips, and Coulson slid his hand to cup the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Their tongues slid against each other, tangled together, and then retreated as their lips broke apart.

“Phil,” Daisy rested her forehand against his. “I love Lola and this has been a great date but could we go somewhere roomier?”

Coulson captured her lips again in a hard kiss that left no room for any doubts Daisy may have had about how he felt about tonight. Daisy angled her body across the seat and continued the kiss as her hands began tugging Coulson’s shirt out of his jeans and she moaned when his hand slid down to cup her breast.

“Daddy, they're kissing.”

Daisy and Coulson broke apart and Coulson had to clear his throat before he could speak.

“Foiled by a child,” He groaned and helped Daisy back into her seat. “I like your suggestion about finding some place more private especially if you’re going to call me Phil.”

“So not AC?” Daisy smirked and laid her hand on his thigh. “I mean I did say you could slid on in.”

“Daisy, find the closest four star hotel and I will show you how good I am at sliding in.”


End file.
